


Рассвет

by Mitt



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitt/pseuds/Mitt
Summary: "The Dawning welcomes everyone." —Eva LevanteDestiny 2Возможно ли простить того, кто убил Кейда-6? Возможно ли, что Вызов Охотника куда глубже и серьезней чем просто традиция?
Kudos: 1





	1. Задолго до рассвета

**Author's Note:**

> Моя попытка смоделировать то, что я до разработчиков игры еще долго не дождусь) Впрочем, это лично мой взгляд на сложившуюся ситуацию в игре. И мой взгляд на то, что завещал Кейд-6.

Очередной день не отличался от предыдущих. Недели тянулись одна за другой, но в жизни стража по сути ничего не менялось. Зима сменилась весной, весна — летом. Собственные пожитки разрослись до почти сломанного шлема и неказистой мебели, которую он смог притащить в свой контейнер. В остальном — изменений не предвиделось. Однако призрак, всегда остававшийся позитивным, казалось, не был способен потерять веру в мир, в своего стража, в возможное будущее. 

Вокруг стен Последнего Города все так же ничего не происходило, если не считать стычки то с кабал, то с падшими. 

Облюбованное стражем место среди старых контейнеров тот считал почти родным домом в этой новой, полной боли и одиночества, жизни. Он все так же старался не снимать шлем среди себе подобных и с каждой новой попыткой вписаться в общество все больше и больше убеждался, что эта единственная возможность скрыть себя — не работает. В стычке, в которую он влез только потому, что его собственное одиночество стало казаться невыносимым вакуумом вокруг, не позволяющим ни дышать, ни двигаться, он хоть и оказался победителем, раскидав небольшой отряд кабал, но встреченный там же случайный незнакомый ему страж отреагировал как и многие другие. 

Злость, горе, ненависть... Последнее незнакомец всё же сдержал. 

С того злосчастного момента прошло уже несколько суток, но пробужденный все так же предпочитал сидеть в более-менее оборудованном контейнере и не высовывать нос наружу. Свет дарил силу и возможности, но одинокий страж не был дураком. Сражаться одному против населяющих окрестности противников, числом и силой превосходящих даже носителей Света, было по крайней мере глупо. 

Он взял белое полотнище, аккуратно повешенное на вбитые в стену “дома” крюки, и привычным движением закутался в него, пытаясь собраться с остатками собственного разума, чтобы в конце концов прийти хоть к какому-то разумному решению сложившейся ситуации.

— Знаешь, — призрак, вынырнувший откуда-то из-за левого плеча стража, остановился прямо напротив полуприкрытых оранжевых глаз пробужденного, привлекая его внимание. — Я тут заметил, что в окрестностях появились трое незнакомых мне стражей. Ни разу не встречал тут сигнатур их призраков.

Слова призрака не сразу заставили выплыть из собственных невеселых размышлений. Страж поднял глаза, пытаясь вновь переосмыслить собственное положение и то, что именно в очередной раз пытался донести его призрак. Оптимизм, помноженный на веру и абсолютную терпеливость маленького живого дрона, иногда заставляли увядающие ростки веры в душе попытаться вновь расправить квелые листья. 

— Хотя одного я вроде бы видел, — призрак, почувствовавший что завладел вниманием своего стража, крутанул вокруг своей оси пурпурные “лепестки” оболочки и совершил что-то вроде сальто. — В последнее время они очень часто появляются тут и что-то… Ищут? Может быть они не такие, как все остальные стражи, которых ты видел до этого? Эти, по крайней мере, веселые.

Пробужденный нахмурился, смеряя маленького и излишне любопытного призрака усталым взглядом. Что-то внутри, чего он сам не понимал, но оно однозначно было из прошлой жизни, всколыхнулось, заставляя насторожиться. 

А если эти неизвестные…

— Такие же как и остальные, — голос стал хриплым от долгого молчания. Одинокий страж выразительно покачал головой и аккуратно коснулся корпуса своего призрака, словно призывая этим жестом прислушаться к его словам. — И я бы не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось пока ты “патрулируешь” окрестности нашего… Дома.

— Послушай, я очень осторожен, — пурпурные грани оболочки вновь робко крутнулись, а призрак мягко прильнул к ладони стража. — Мне кажется, нам не стоит отчаиваться. Ведь если существует праздник Рассвета, значит не все стражи такие… Грустные?

— Озлобленные, — он вздохнул и присел на колченогий стул, который нашел где-то на севере свалки и почти героически отбил у какого-то мелкого падшего. — Я бы только хотел понять, в чем виноват перед ними. 

Призрак едва уловимо переместился в воздухе сверху вниз, лишь ненамного изменяя высоту своего полёта, словно качнув головой.

— Может быть, все изменится, — на этот раз корпус мягко ткнулся стражу куда-то в щеку, словно подбадривая. — Может к следующему рассвету.

***

Впереди, на крышах старых забытых контейнеров, стояли трое. Они словно искали что-то давно забытое на этой свалке никому не нужных вещей.

— Помнишь, когда началась Красная Война, тут были совсем другие пейзажи.

Высокий варлок в черной мантии с тонким золотым узором и в рогатом, похожем на кабальский, шлеме прошелся по выцветшему ржаво-красному контейнеру. Судя по положению рогов, он рассматривал что-то у себя под ногами.

— Я помню, как эту дорогу ненавидели что кабал, что падшие, — другой варлок, выше предыдущего и в по-военному сдержанной бело-алой мантии, хмыкнул. Корона бурь на его голове сияла в сумерках голубыми молниями, расцвечивая окружающее всполохами света. — А мы долго не могли понять, в чем причина.

Они оба легко рассмеялись, словно это воспоминание приносило им удовольствие. 

Почему именно сегодня он решился прислушаться к тому, что говорил его призрак, одинокий страж не знал. Но этих двух варлоков летающий робот приметил давно и описывал их с таким энтузиазмом, что рано или поздно кто угодно сдался бы под напором уверенности. Поэтому теперь пробужденный наблюдал за происходящим из добротного укрытия в некотором отдалении от незнакомцев. Старые искореженные останки какой-то техники заросли мелкой порослью достаточно, чтобы скрыть любого, кто мог находиться в полуразрушенной кабине. 

Незнакомцы прекратили смеяться и оглянулись на еще одну фигуру. На удивление это был не очередной варлок. Охотник в стильной белой броне вынырнул откуда-то из пустоты под соседними контейнерами с присущей этим стражам стремительной гибкостью. 

— Тут нет передатчика, я бы помнил, — он оказался чуть ниже своих спутников, когда приблизился к двум фигурам в мантиях. — Очередное ложное срабатывание.

— Еще бы нет, — коронованный варлок пожал плечами. — Это ты тут каждый камень и куст помнил наизусть. Не понимаю, с чего вообще они взяли, что тут что-то должно остаться с тех времен. Прошло слишком много лет. Теперь это свалка, а не поселения.

— Солдат должен заебаться, — варлок в рогатом шлеме повторил жест, словно в зеркале отражая товарища. — Тебе ли не знать.

— Эй, с каких пор…

— Возможно, перепутаны координаты, — охотник так явно вздохнул, что это смог рассмотреть из своего укрытия даже спрятавшийся от их глаз страж. — По крайней мере, есть смысл проверить.

Пробужденный с некоторым сомнением проводил взглядом тонкую фигуру, закованную в лёгкую белую броню, легко прыгающую с контейнера на контейнер. Что именно его призрак увидел в этих стражах, он понять не смог. Многие из них тоже смеялись, ругались, спорили или что-то обсуждали между собой. Но стоило только появиться среди них без шлема, как все радикально менялось. В лучшем случае они уходили, оставляя после себя гнетущее чувство злости и обиды. В худшем…

— Я не понимаю, что ты в них нашел такого особенного, — он скосил глаза на висящего в паре сантиметров от него призрака, который впитывал происходящее с явным увлечением. — Мы видели множество подобных. 

— Тот, что в белом, бывает тут чаще остальных, — крошечный робот сдвинулся в сторону ушедшей группы на пару сантиметров. — Я видел его и говорил с его призраком.

— Ты... Что?!..

— Послушай, — тот упрямо и явно воодушевленно дернул краями своей оболочки. — Старбим очень хорошо отзывался о своем Охотнике. Он…

— Ты выдал наше местоположение, — горечь в светящихся оранжевых глазах стража заставила призрака удрученно застыть и даже опуститься на ветки густого кустарника. — Мы только сделали его нашим домом. 

— Ты веришь мне? — пурпурные грани оболочки блеснули глубокой синевой и искрами серебра. Голос призрака внезапно стал очень серьезным, словно он пытался нащупать эту веру где-то в глубине травмированной души своего стража.

— Ты хотел спросить, доверяю ли я тебе? — нахмуренные брови пробудившегося почти сошлись на переносице, но он не мог слишком долго злиться на существо, которое ни разу не подвело его, не дало повода сомневаться в себе или не доверять. Поэтому он вздохнул, подбирая призрака с импровизированного насеста и бережно заключая в мягкой хватке. — Да.

***

Одинокий страж не понимал логику, которой подчинялась эта троица в своих передвижениях. Всю неделю он караулил их по подсказке своего призрака и ни разу за все эти ночи не смог нащупать систему. Вдвоем, втроем и поодиночке эта странная компания что-то искала именно в этих краях, где обосновался возродившийся. Было глупо считать, что о нем не знает никто, помимо тех стражей, что уже встретились на пути. Он понимал, что информация о ком-то подобном, конечно, же уже разлетелась. В виде слухов или прямой информации. Однако эта странная троица словно игнорировала все вокруг, кроме своей совершенно загадочной цели.

На вторую неделю он мог бы рассказать о взаимоотношениях в этой группе больше, чем хотелось. По крайней мере, можно однозначно сказать, что они были похожи на маленькое боевое братство, где каждый знал другого словно целую вечность. Это пурпурный призрак называл слаженной огневой группой. И это же всколыхнуло комок застарелой боли где-то глубоко в груди. 

Страж закусил губу и вновь принялся аккуратно следить... 

На третью неделю ему надоело созерцать одну и ту же картину, и пробуждённый решился выследить охотника, который чаще других бывал в этой части свалки и действовал так, словно тут родился и вырос. Но с каждой попыткой проследить, куда тот идет, минуя контейнер-дом, пробужденный все больше и больше задавался вопросом, насколько большие глаза этот страж отрастил на своей спине. И насколько же плохи его собственные умения, раз он не смог ни разу понять, в какой момент тот исчезает из видимости, скрывшись за очередным контейнером или полуразвалившейся техникой. 

Пробужденный дернул носом и скривился, обещая себе в следующий раз больше полагаться на инстинкты, чем на визуальный контакт и собственные расчеты.

***

— Прошу прощения, — голос незнакомого призрака, характерно чуть электронный, раздался у самого входа, чем вынудил дремлющего пробужденного схватиться за шлем, стоявший рядом с ним на импровизированной столешнице. — Могу ли я обратиться к вам за помощью?

— Старбим! — голос собственного призрака так лучился радостью, что страж волевым усилием заставил мимические мышцы лица расслабиться. Он обещал доверять и верить. — Конечно можешь!

— Я не хотел тревожить, но мой страж все еще не может найти одно место тут на свалке. А вы уже давно здесь, и я подумал, что смогу попросить посильной помощи, — чужой призрак, заключенный в черно-янтарную шипастую оболочку, висел снаружи, словно выдерживая этикет. — В любом случае, я не хотел без лишней необходимости тревожить тебя и твоего стража.

Шлем с глухим щелчком закрылся, похрустывая сочленениями крепежа. Пробужденный вздохнул, надеясь что это не было замечено Старбимом, и вышел на залитую солнцем пустую площадку около контейнера. Никого кроме маленького призрака он не обнаружил, словно тот прилетел сюда самостоятельно, попросту забыв своего стража где-нибудь на Стене. 

— Мы с удовольствием поможем. Правда ведь? — собственный призрак, лучась энтузиазмом, висел напротив чужого и прокручивал вокруг себя лопасти оболочки, искрящиеся на солнце почти розовыми оттенками. — Это мой страж, о котором я рассказывал, Старбим. 

— А где твой? — собственный голос показался пробужденному карканьем воронья и он вынужденно кашлянул.

— О, он тут неподалеку. Думаю... — черно-янтарный призрак поводил краями оболочки, словно прислушиваясь к окружающему миру. — По крайней мере, был в полукилометре на северо-восток от этой точки. 

Это всегда удивляло. То, насколько эти существа были автономны, даже найдя своего стража. Почему-то все рассказы призрака о том, сколько времени и какое расстояние пришлось преодолеть, чтобы найти его самого, казались чем-то очень эфемерным. И всё же каждый раз, когда пурпурная оболочка скрывалась за неровным краем контейнера, он с некоторой боязнью и вынуждающим поднимать голову беспокойством ожидал возвращения своего призрака. 

Идти пришлось по самой заваленной останками металлолома части свалки. К радости пробудившегося — вместе с тем и совершенно нелюдимой, где встретить живое существо было невозможно, даже если ты ожидаешь столкнуться с дрегом. Даже падшие не горели желанием копаться в прогнивших остатках былой цивилизации, явно понимая, что ни одного изделия Золотого Века тут не найти. Солнце нещадно палило, заставляя контейнеры отражать жар и вынуждая вспомнить, насколько потертый и не соответствующий погоде единственный комплект брони был у стража. Достать новый — означало вновь окунуться в чужие злость, ненависть и скорбь. Он подсознательно ожидал ровно того же самого, не понимая почему именно сейчас безропотно шел за двумя созданиями Странника, даже не задумываясь о том, что это какая-то ловушка. Возможно, желание покончить с этой подвешенной ситуацией было куда сильнее, чем казалось. И окажись это действительно западнёй, сложно было сказать, рассердился бы или расстроился одинокий страж.

— Он где-то… Тут, — чужой призрак, всю дорогу трещавший с его собственным, остановился над перекрученными останками, отдаленно сохранившими очертания танка кабал. — По крайней мере, я его оставлял именно здесь… Ай!

Легкий щелчок мелкого камешка по дорогой оболочке Старбима заставил напрячься и инстинктивно двинуться за ближайшее укрытие. Не то чтобы лист ржавого металла защитит от опытного охотника, но пробужденный даже не думал над тем, как действовать, его тело иногда реагировало само. 

Что-то из прошлой жизни? Возможно…

— Беспечность.

Голос, похоже, не менее хриплый, чем собственный несколькими десятками минут ранее, прозвучал откуда-то спереди. Страж выглянул, пытаясь определить, откуда тот доносился. Было даже интересно, сможет ли он сразу определить местоположение охотника. Что-то вроде азарта, который присущ любому, кто охотился на чуткую и умную цель, заставило незаметно улыбнуться под шлемом. 

Однако долго выискивать взглядом другого стража не пришлось. Белая броня, которая вблизи оказалась куда больше похожей на спортивную одежду, сдобренную щитками на руках и темно-фиолетовым шарфом под чуть запылившейся спортивной безрукавкой, почти растворялась на фоне выбеленных остатков стены. Ее обладатель сейчас был как на ладони. Это казалось глупым позерством — таскаться по свалке в белоснежном обвесе, на котором была бы видна любая пылинка. Охотник был либо излишне самовлюбленным, либо крайне повернутым на внешнем виде. Что, как пробужденный отметил за все свое время не такой уж длинной жизни стражем, было присуще почти любому из этих ребят. Но конкретно этот был каким-то странным, потому что вместо хищности или подчеркнутой опасности, он просто нарядился в самый непрактичный цвет и расхаживал так совершенно не в том месте, где стоило.

— В радиусе километра нет ни одного противника, который смог бы мне навредить, — черно-янтарный призрак хищно воспарил в воздух, чтобы со звоном врезаться в птичий шлем своего стража. — И я привел помощь!

Наверное, было крайне невежливо продолжать наблюдать за незнакомым охотником из укрытия. Это должно быть раздражало... Но незнакомец лишь тяжело вздохнул и протянул обе руки вперед, на которые тут же устремился не только Старбим, но и второй призрак.

— Что ж, благодарю за то, что согласились помочь, — охотник вежливо склонил голову перед двумя призраками и мягко повернулся туда, где прятался пробужденный. — Это не займет много времени. По крайней мере не должно.

Было крайне странно и неприятно наблюдать, как твой собственный призрак легко устроился в чужой ладони. За собственными эмоциями одинокий страж не сразу почувствовал те, что исходили от этого позера в белом. В них не было злости, не было ненависти или горя. Усталость и легкая грусть, совершенно не похожие на те, что ощущались от других стражей. 

— Не уверен, что смогу полноценно помочь. Эту часть свалки я знаю не так хорошо, — пробужденный мягкими шагами вышел из-за укрытия, глядя на стоящего перед ним охотника, который все так же позволял призракам покоиться на своих ладонях. — Смотрю... Тушенка привык к такому обращению?

— Не то, чтобы... — в низком и хриплом голосе охотника не было ни капли злости, исключительно всепоглощающее спокойствие. Тот позволил чужому призраку вспорхнуть, словно только опомнившись от происходящего, и слететь с раскрытой ладони. — Но он довольно активно общается с моим призраком. Я не считаю должным запрещать им делать то, что они считают нужным, и всецело уважаю их как творения Странника. 

Страж вновь осмотрел странного охотника, отмечая, что у того из оружия были только ножи, да пристегнутый к бедру револьвер с красовавшимися на стволе и рукояти карточными пиками. Хмыкнув оттого, что размах позерства рос с каждой новой деталью, пробужденный все же отошел от листа железа, служившему ему укрытием.

— Что именно ты ищешь? — страж остановился рядом с охотником, с интересом рассматривая его шлем. Визор того, сделанный в виде птичьей головы с любовно прорисованными глазами, он видел не впервые. А вот то, что эти “глаза” могли светиться — рассмотрел только сейчас, вблизи. — Тут нет ничего кроме хлама.

— Вход в подземные укрепления, — охотник взмахнул рукой, позволяя Старбиму подняться в воздух и повиснуть над его правым плечом. — Очень старый, сохранившийся со времен Золотого Века.

— Что? — страж удивился, показывая эмоции голосом, поскольку шлем надежно скрывал мимику и скептически задранную бровь. — Прошло слишком много времени, если я не ошибаюсь, чтобы такие постройки вообще сохранились.

Ответом ему был простой кивок и сдержанный жест, предлагающий пройти за охотником. Происходящее начинало все больше походить на фарс, в котором отведенное для пробудившегося место было совершенно неопределяемым. И если его хотели заманить в ловушку, обведя вокруг пальца его призрака, то сейчас он сам шел в лапы противника как послушная жертва. Но казнь, которую можно было бы ожидать, все не начиналась. Белый охотник скользнул в сторону, забираясь под сень какой-то разбитого сооружения, больше похожего на небольшой ангар, и двинулся в самую темную его часть. 

— Если это какая-то ловушка, то лучше скажи сейчас, — пробужденный, замерший в самом начале сооружения, устало опустил плечи и жестом остановил готового что-то сказать призрака. Он сверлил взглядом затылок охотника, так доверчиво стоящего к нему спиной. Страж даже смог рассмотреть узор на плаще, извивающейся змеей переходящий на накинутый на шлем капюшон. — Я не дурак, а у тебя есть те два варлока. Зачем я тут?

— Потому, что мой призрак решил, что мне нужна помощь, — охотник даже не дрогнул, но пробужденный отчетливо заметил, как расслабились чужие плечи и движения стали более “расхлябанными”, словно до этого суставы сдерживали жесткие резинки, как у дорогой и подвижной куклы. — И потому что сегодня два варлока заняты совершенно другими делами, которые не позволяют им шляться по свалке и искать реликты.

Голос охотника не звучал ни капли иначе, чем изначально. Спокойный, размеренный, словно он не видел ничего странного в происходящем. И не слышал о страже, который держался как можно дальше от Города, потому что не смог найти общий язык с другими себе подобными и с людьми. 

Фигура в белом медленно, словно пробужденный держал ту на прицеле, повернулась, после чего охотник мягким и спокойным движением скинул капюшон, принявшись расстегивать крепления шлема.

— Меня зовут Восьмым, — шлем оказался в руках, и на одинокого стража посмотрел такой же пробужденный, как он сам. Короткие черные волосы топорщились в разные стороны над выбритыми висками. Горящие в полутени оранжево-янтарные глаза, подведенные черным узором, смотрели так же спокойно, как звучал сам голос. — И я не планирую никакой казни или западни, как ты подумал. Я, как видишь, не титан, чтобы двигать заржавевшие двери старого бункера. Все куда проще, страж. Мне просто нужна помощь.

— Ты... — пробужденный нахмурился под шлемом, понимая что этот Восьмой отлично ощущал его собственное беспокойство, будучи того же происхождения. Пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри и вновь попытаться понять сложившуюся ситуацию. — Странный.

Охотник изогнул бровь и только фыркнул на такое заключение в свою сторону.

***

Время, судя по нещадно зависшему в самом зените солнцу, перевалило за середину дня. Марево, поднимавшееся от разогретого металла и мусора, застилало все вокруг горячим воздухом. Они медленно, но верно отошли еще на километр вглубь свалки. Старбим с какой-то беспечностью носился над кучами мусора и пробивающимися сквозь них редкими чахлыми ростками то ли деревьев, то ли кустов. Что разительно отличалось от сосредоточенного поведения Тушенки, который переворачивал каждый камушек и листик, сканируя все вокруг себя, не упуская ни одного нюанса. Почти так же, как и белый охотник, который забирался даже туда, куда не полез бы пробужденный в своем потасканном и почти разваливающемся обвесе.

Несмотря на первое впечатление, этот Восьмой оказался крайне вдумчивым Охотником. У него явно был план, и он явно его придерживался в своих странных поисках. А ещё он был крайне молчаливым. За все время, которое они провели вместе в поисках заваленного, по мнению Старбима, запасного входа в старые укрепления, тот проронил едва ли больше десятка слов. При этом ни удушающая летняя жара, ни плотная броня на нем, казалось, не создавали никакого дискомфорта. 

— Это задание больше похоже на какую-то грубую насмешку, — пробужденный следовал за охотником с куда большим спокойствием, чем раньше, уже не опасаясь западни. Возможно просто потому что Тушенка смотрел на него почти укоризненно из-за прошлого демарша. А возможно из-за того, что идя сзади за беспечным охотником, который так и не надел свой шлем, было легко добраться до основания шеи прямо под выбритой в ноль линией волос. Доверие или беспечность? Этот вопрос все сильнее захватывал внимание. — Искать то, что сгинуло задолго до постройки Последнего Города, без карты и без четкой цели — абсолютно бесперспективно.

— Однако Авангард получил сигнал из этого квадрата, — черно-янтарный призрак тут же развернулся к пробудившемуся, продолжив лететь над плечом Восьмого в нужную сторону. — И я не зря понадеялся на то, что вы откликнетесь. Внимательность и скрупулезность Тушенки — очень ценные качества для призрака, которыми я, к своему сожалению, не обладаю в достаточной степени. Мое качество — просчет математических вероятностей и сенсорная стабильность, но они тут, увы, совершенно не играют никакой роли. 

— Если сигнал был подан единоразово, то ваш Авангард, похоже, ничем особо не занят, — ядовитая интонация все же проскользнула в голосе, хотя пробужденный не особенно желал уколоть стража, который оказался по-странному добр к нему. — Либо я не совсем верно истолковал важность всех аспектов бытия стражем Авангарда.

— Дело в том... — Старбим покрутил в воздухе элементами оболочки, но закончить фразу ему не дали.

— Дело в том что этот сигнал повторялся, — Восьмой задумчиво приподнял перегретый под прямым солнцем лист металла, отчего его перчатка слегка задымилась, настолько тот был горячим. — Предзаписанное сообщение на старых радиокодах. Вначале зависимость появления передачи мы не понимали, но потом Старбим, проанализировав массивы полученной информации, связал их появление с деятельностью кабал на юге от точки радиосигнала, километрах в 20-30. И если я все правильно сопоставил, то эти сообщения засоряют эфир ровно тогда, когда кабал пытаются запитать от своих мощностей заброшенный подземный комплекс. Который пролегает прямо под стеной Города и по касательной задевает небольшой ее радиус, обрушив который, можно будет вспомнить о временах Красной Войны.

На этот раз информация, которой поделился охотник, складывалась во вполне понятную картину. По первому впечатлению казалось, что этого пижона попросту сплавили из Города, чтобы тот делом занялся, а не вредил себе самому и важным поручениям, но теперь все казалось совсем другим. То, с каким упорством тот шел вперед, перерывая каждый сантиметр свалки, которая разрасталась не один год, говорило о въедливости Восьмого. А по тому, насколько его движения были экономными, можно было судить о настоящих боевых качествах. По крайней мере, об умении двигаться долго и на большие расстояния.

Такого стража вряд ли отправят подальше, чтобы тот не путался под ногами.

— Пару недель назад я случайно стал свидетелем разговора, который случился неподалеку от моего… Дома, — пробужденный взялся руками за приржавевшую створку дверей какого-то очередного бетонного ангара, который, как и многие другие, скорее всего окажется либо пустым, либо очередным контейнером для мусора. Та с протяжным скрипом поддалась и тут же застопорилась, уперевшись в невидимую преграду. — Один варлок упомянул, что ты знаешь это место куда лучше других. Тогда на тебе был шлем с гравировкой в виде черепа змеи…

Таить то, что он сам скрытно наблюдал за приходившими на его территорию стражами, было бессмысленно. По крайней мере, это так или иначе вызовет реакцию Восьмого, которая прольет свет на происходящее чуть больше. Что-то, что было сродни наитию или инстинкту, четко говорило, что выбранная политика поведения даст еще больше информации и позволит вынести решение. В то же время, что-то в глубине того, что у людей называлось душой, неуверенно противилось подобному поведению по отношению к единственному существу, которое не шарахалось от пробужденного, не пыталось его убить, не срывало свои чувства на нем. Собственные действия стали казаться одновременно верными и совершенно неправильными. 

Пробужденный вновь дернул дверь ангара, старательно сосредотачиваясь на физических действиях.

— Или точнее сказать… Знал, — это откровение не вызвало и доли эмоций у охотника, что само по себе могло бы насторожить. Он оставался все таким же спокойным, словно ничего особенного не происходило. — Теперь же тут все изменилось почти до неузнаваемости.

— Знал? — Тушенка, который до этого что-то обсуждал со Старбимом, подлетел поближе, привычно поблескивая на солнце яркими бликами. — Я знаю что Охотники подвержены бессоннице и нервному перенапряжению, но не думал, что это может сказаться на вашей памяти.

— На нашей памяти сказывается время. И связанные с этим внешние изменения, — в голосе Восьмого прозвучало сожаление. Также его собеседник не мог не отметить, что, когда охотник обращался к призракам, в его хриплом голосе явно ощущались нотки искреннего тепла. — До времен Красной Войны, на месте дома твоего стража были жилые районы пригорода. Они были снесены силой кабал, когда те прорывались внутрь Стен. Потом эти руины стали называть Кровавым Крылом. А еще позже, когда земля так и не отошла от пропитавших ее крови, химии и ракетного топлива, это место превратили в свалку. Которую я уже не узнаю.

— Так ты был тут? — еще раз дернув неподдающуюся дверь ангара, пробужденный выдохнул и развернулся корпусом к Восьмому, который все так же вглядывался в нутро собственного шлема, на визор которого его призрак вывел карту местности. — Во времена Красной Войны.

— Был. А потом не был. 

Странный ответ, совершенно не вязавшийся с прорезавшимся иногда в этом охотнике красноречием, заставил нахмуриться. Больше информации для размышления... Пробужденный начал догадываться, что, возможно, эта грусть была связана с его прошлым, но никак не с настоящим. 

— И что же было прямо на этом месте, когда ты тут был? — пробужденный бесшумно вздохнул под своим шлемом и устроился в скудной тени, которую отбрасывала сохранившаяся часть стены какого-то соседнего здания. Бесцельно блуждать по свалке можно было ещё неделями, если не месяцами.

— Промзона, — ответ последовал почти сразу, хотя Восьмой так и не перестал рассматривать что-то внутри собственного шлема. — Небольшая. Склады и маленький технологический завод. Внутренняя линия грузового монорельса. Как раз тут были склады.

Пробужденный задумчиво кивнул, припоминая все те случаи, когда он еще не отчаялся найти здесь что-то, что хоть отдалённо можно назвать мебелью или выброшенной броней. Оружие даже в лучшие дни искать было бесполезно. Даже если от винтовки останется только дуло и спусковой крючок, её здесь не оставят. Что уж говорить о чем-то большем... 

И всё же что-то, что могло бы помочь с поисками, всплывало в памяти. 

Коротко махнув рукой, призывая следовать за собой, пробужденный встал и скользнул в ближайшие дикие заросли невысоких кривых деревьев. Битый кирпич и обломки сталебетона, которые не смогло победить даже время, то и дело со скрипом проскальзывали под подошвой старых ботинок. Что-то внутри противилось мысли оказаться впереди вооруженного потенциального противника, но одинокий страж глубоко вздохнул и старательно сосредоточился на знакомом ему пути. 

Он обещал верить и доверять.

***

— Возможно это то, что ты ищешь?

Перед ними находилась полузаваленная и закрытая шахта какого-то хранилища. Пробужденный не разбирался в таких вещах, да и это место ему больше напоминало что-то из области пусковых шахт. Откуда он вообще мог знать как те выглядят, страж и сам не мог понять. Но он привык, что те или иные знания выскальзывали на поверхность памяти и заставляли понимать происходящее. Либо тело само двигалось так, будто знало, что нужно делать. Это вызывало определённые вопросы и подозрения относительно того, кем он был до смерти, но пробужденный старался не слишком сильно заострять внимание на подобных вещах. В конце концов, такая отрешенность давала возможность выжить в драке и просто на всей этой свалке, а о большем думать не хотелось. 

— Возможно, — Восьмой с абсолютным спокойствием присел около плотно закрытой створки и отодвинул лежащий на ней камень, внимательно рассматривая проржавевший и скорее всего приварившийся металл. — Хранилище топлива. Какова вероятность, что оно может на самом деле являться скрытой вентшахтой бункера глубокого залегания?

Кажется, охотник говорил это больше самому себе. Хотя и за все время, что пробужденный провел с ним, подобное наблюдалось впервые. Однако интонации и абсолютная сосредоточенность Восьмого почему-то заставляли ощутить закономерное завершение этого странного пути. 

Оба пришли к искомому, он оказал посильную помощь. Что еще можно хотеть от стража-отшельника, у которого даже оружия нет? Стоит ли брать с собой того, кто даже не научился толком пользоваться своими собственными способностями и Свет иногда принимал странные формы в тщетных попытках его применить.

Пробужденный силой воли сдержал вздох разочарования, который был готов сорваться с его губ. Хорошее не может длиться вечно.

— Что ж, моя миссия закончена? — оставалось надеяться что голос не дрогнул, выдав подавляемое чувство легкой обиды. Он не был дураком и отлично понимал, что скорее всего является совершенно бесполезным куском… Стража. В сравнении с тем, кто знал это место до Красной Войны. — Надеюсь, ты найдешь точку вещания. Тушенка?

Пробужденный скованно взмахнул рукой, то ли прощаясь, то ли призывая своего призрака последовать за собой. Но тот как назло завис где-то посередине между ним и Восьмым, словно с укором шевеля гранями оболочки. Почему-то в этот момент взгляд зацепился за птичий шлем, что сиял золотыми глазами именно в его сторону, а не был обращен на створки хранилища, давно превратившиеся в памятник запустению и времени.

Сложно было предсказать, чего ожидать от происходящего. Где-то в подсознании было понимание, что желание испытать наконец нормальное общение и увидеть не только печаль или гнев в свой адрес, засело очень глубоко внутри. Он не ожидал ничего лучше, чем уже было. Но банальное стремление хоть к кому-то, кому можно было задать вопросы, попробовать наладить контакт, ещё теплилось на самом дне души. Там же, где иногда поднимала голову жажда чего-то совершенно непонятного, что можно было бы назвать… Героизмом? Стремлениями? Какими-то убеждениями, которые он никак не мог сформулировать иначе, чем на уровне смутных ощущений и ожиданий. И сейчас подспудно надеялся, что этот странный охотник все же решит, что от такого стража, как он, можно получить чуть больше пользы, чем просто как от гида по давно заброшенной, мертвой свалке.


	2. Имена и призраки

Спуск в старые системы давно заброшенного бомбоубежища занял достаточно долгое время, чтобы одинокий страж понял, насколько же его способности контролировать свет были нестабильными. Там, где Восьмой в два прыжка добирался до устойчивой опоры, ему самому нужно было три. Там, где охотник легко проскальзывал между препятствиями, приходилось ощущать себя неповоротливым истуканом, хотя пробужденный не жаловался на гибкость собственного тела. Казалось, что владение светом дает какие-то пока совершенно незнакомые ему возможности к передвижению и способностям тела, но внешне ничего на это не указывало. Кроме, разве что, абсолютно экономичных движений Восьмого.

— Почему тебя зовут Восьмым? — пробужденный незаметно вздохнул, стараясь чуть замедлить их передвижение разговором, чтобы отдышаться.

— Потому что, — охотник, который остановился в паре метров от пытающегося проползти под завалом стража, с каким-то всепоглощающим интересом рассматривал стальную пластину на стене. — Когда меня поднял Старбим, первое, что я увидел, была огромная цифра восемь, кое-как сохранившаяся на проржавевшей от времени стене. Видимо, она настолько поразила мой свежевосстановленный мозг, что я даже не стал искать себе другое имя.

— На самом деле его позывной “Десять-восемь”, — сканировавший все это время какую-то железную коробку на стене Старбим тут же отвлекся и подлетел к отряхивающемуся после пыльного завала пробужденному. — И он действительно не хочет менять это… имя, если это можно так назвать. 

— Я все еще считаю, что оно лучше всего подходит любому стражу, — Восьмой выразительно хмыкнул и обернулся к стражу, сияя золотым взглядом шлема. — В древней универсальной системе радиокодов это означает “готов к работе”.

— А ты не выбрал себе имя? — черно-желтый призрак провернул оболочку вокруг своей оси и чуть снизил высоту парения, словно пытался своим положением выразить собственные эмоции. — Нам стоило спросить тебя об этом в первую очередь, прости.

— Нет, не выбрал, — пробужденный медленно выдохнул и постарался стереть с лица непрошенную улыбку, пусть ее даже никто бы и не увидел под шлемом. — Не было нужды.

— Просто он не захотел выбрать ни одно из имен, — Тушенка, появившийся рядом с плечом пробужденного, качнулся в воздухе, выражая грусть. После чего завис в воздухе между стражами и с совершенно издевательской интонацией принялся жаловаться. — А я предлагал много вариантов, выбранных со смыслом. Даже просто гармонично звучавших, которые подходили ему. Я даже пробрался в библиотеку Города, потому что моих знаний было недостаточно и мне были нужны новые значения и имена. Человеческие, имена пробужденных, имена Эликсни... И все было… не то.

— Просто мне не нужно было имя, — пробужденный пожал плечами и, легонько коснувшись оболочки своего призрака, продолжил отряхиваться.

То, как эти двое мягко выводили на обычный разговор, продолжало немного настораживать. Но пробужденный все больше и больше сомневался в необходимости постоянной подозрительности. И в то же самое время банальное чувство того, что теперь он не делит свое одиночество исключительно с Тушенкой, заставляло его внутренне радоваться словно ребенок. Впервые он мог спокойно пообщаться с другим стражем и не опасаться пули в лоб на самом старте. Правда, никто не гарантировал, что ее не будет впоследствии. Но пока даже такое банальное общение заставляло внутренне ликовать. 

Охотник, до этого внимательно наблюдавший за стражем и его призраком, по-птичьи склонил голову к плечу, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Страж с некоторым интересом и легким опасением застыл на месте, ожидая к чему приведет такая задумчивость.

— Рен, — Восьмой, до этого стоявший абсолютно неподвижно, повел плечами. — К тебе как-то надо обращаться, так что пусть пока будет это имя. В любом случае ты можешь выбрать любое другое, если определишься. 

— Рен? — пробужденный удивленно склонил голову к плечу, неосознанно копируя позу охотника. Он пытался осознать, что именно сейчас произошло. Но несмотря на внезапность и некоторую наглость, он совершенно не ощущал злости. Или гнева. Лишь губы вновь растянулись в улыбке. — Что ж, пусть будет Рен.

***

Бункер был очень старым. Стены были покрыты разводами ржавчины. Пол представлял из себя мешанину обрушившейся отделки и прорастающих из трещин в полу странных светящихся растений. Но чем дальше они двигались, тем светлее становились коридоры под тремя источниками света от двух призраков и одного фонарика. Становилось все меньше плесени и остатков мебели, искореженных и разбитых терминалов, осколков широкоформатных дисплеев. Кое-где даже сохранились кабели и мониторы на стенах.

Это место пустовало очень давно, оставленное людьми и забытое на сотни лет. Никому не нужное, оно постепенно превращалось в пережиток, памятник былому величию человечества, которое навсегда забыло о собственном прошлом. Казалось, что коридоры этого исполинского комплекса могут идти под землёй на километры вперёд. Рен, который был в подобном месте впервые за свою совсем недолгую жизнь стражем, мог лишь с интересом рассматривать окружение, полагаясь на то, что Восьмой знал куда идти. И тот уверенно шел вперед, словно перед его взглядом была карта. Впрочем, Рен не мог поручиться в том, что Старбим не выводит на визор Восьмому старые схемы этого сооружения.

— Слышишь? — размеренно идущий впереди охотник остановился, застыв рядом с очередным проходом. Он подал универсальный сигнал внимания и повернул голову так, чтобы видеть следовавшего за ним стража. — Впереди.

Рен, до этого изучавший давно погасший терминал, застыл, прислушиваясь к окружающему. Где-то в дали слышался что-то гулко капало, что-то мерно потрескивало. Он закрыл глаза, вынуждая мозг сосредоточиться на нужном органе чувств. 

— Гул… воздуха? — Рен был готов сдаться, когда смог все таки уловить еле слышный звук воздушного потока. Хотелось стащить с головы шлем, который мало что позволял расслышать и по большей части глушил все звуки вокруг. Но позволить себе такую роскошь пробужденный не мог. — Словно от вентшахты…

— Именно.

Что-то совершенно неуловимое обычными органами чувств заставило напрячься. Рен ощущал что-то, чего пока не понимал. Что-то из прошлой жизни, что можно было назвать прошлым опытом? Какое-то чувство, дарованное светом? Или это было банальным сочетанием наблюдательности и анализа? Восьмой, казалось, перешел в какой-то другой режим существования, и Рен не мог не понимать, что именно происходит.

Они опоздали, и это было уже вполне определенным событием. Информация, которой до этого руководился Восьмой, была либо устаревшей, либо уже неактуальной на момент их встречи несколько часов назад. Ожидал ли Рен, что, вместо простой помощи, он окажется в самом сердце происходящего здесь и сейчас, во что невозможно не вмешаться стражам с той самой Башни, куда он так хотел попасть? Так ли он хотел начать свое знакомство с тем, чем действительно занимаются носители света Странника?

Какое-то тянущее, почти ноющее чувство в груди заставило очнуться от погруженности в собственные мысли. Возможно, стоило отступить для перегруппировки и дальнейшего планирования. Это, по крайней мере, казалось разумным. Но было совершенно не похоже, чтобы Восьмой собирался отступать, перегруппировываться и терять время. 

— Похоже, мы несколько опоздали, — охотник обернулся, всматриваясь в стоящего за его плечом Рена. Горящие огнем окуляры маски, казалось, прожигали дыры в старой броне. Но Восьмой протянул черно-оранжевый револьвер и несколько запасных барабанов, вынуждая стража взять предложенное. — Советую полагаться на то, что тебе говорит твое собственное тело, подсознание и свет внутри тебя. Остальное придет само.

Что-то глубоко внутри противилось совету, отрицая такое простое отношение к происходящему. Разум брал верх над тем, что Тушенка как-то назвал “рептильным мозгом”. Но Рен понимал, что выбора у него, по сути, уже не было. Он вляпался в происходящее, потянувшись за той надеждой, о которой говорил его призрак. Расслабился от доброжелательности незнакомого стража, его какой-то совершенно непонятной прямолинейности. От того, что не ощущал лжи в его словах и действиях. Но именно сейчас он понимал, что не хотел бы отыграть все назад. Рен полностью принимал происходящее и, несмотря на вполне здравые оценки собственных сил, не желал показывать собственную спину и страх. В конце концов, он был таким же стражем по происхождению. И если Восьмой собирался в одиночку разобраться с ситуацией, то, возможно, это было по силам любому стражу. Было их работой, было тем, чем должен заниматься и он сам. А значит, пора было действительно двигаться вперед во всех возможных смыслах.

Они молча неслись по коридорам, минуя полуосвещенные участки, продираясь через заклинившие двери. Останавливались, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Выбирали наиболее подходящий маршрут. Рен старался не отставать, воспринимать сигналы, поданные жестами, как данность. 

Сознание исправно фиксировало то, как они замедлились, пробираясь дальше перебежками, скрываясь за любыми возможными поверхностями, стараясь понять, где и как засел противник. В какой момент все приобрело предельную четкость, Рен понял спустя пару мгновений. Он вылетел в тыл кабал, которые обустраивали собственную оборонительную точку, и смог лишь клацнуть челюстью от неожиданности. Из-за его спины вылетели три пылающих ножа, метко брошенных Восьмым, которые пробили ровно три кабальских шлема, заставляя огромные туши загореться и осесть на землю. Именно в этот момент застывшая реальность сорвалась в совершенно безумный галоп. Он мог описать каждое мгновение с предельной четкостью, осознавая, что прошло не больше нескольких секунд. Разум отмечал мелкие детали и движения, пока тело продолжало двигаться на автомате, взводя курок, прицеливаясь в ближайшего противника и планомерно нажимая на спусковой крючок. 

Комната за комнатой, помещение за помещением — они прорывались вглубь комплекса, отвоевывая каждый свой шаг у превосходящего противника. Рен прицепил револьвер, в котором закончились патроны, к набедренному креплению и взял в руки лежащую на полу винтовку, которая, судя по всему, принадлежала псиону. Восьмой же продолжал игнорировать малый боезапас и с каким-то чудовищным упорством полагался исключительно на собственные ножи. 

— Свет, электричество или пустота? — хриплый голос охотника звучал почти как раньше, когда они остановились в небольшой комнате, позволяя себе недолгую передышку. Рен удивленно вскинул голову, пытаясь понять к чему этот вопрос, но Восьмой выразительно похлопал по собственному пижонскому револьверу. — Патроны закончатся даже в этой кабальской приблуде. Помни, что ты страж. На свет можно полагаться. Позволь ему показать тебе то, что ты можешь.

— Почему мы пробираемся в самое сердце захваченной территории? — Тушенка, материализовавшийся ровно между Реном и Восьмым, не позволяя своему стражу ответить, подергивал элементами оболочки, что больше было похоже на дрожь, чем на его привычный интерес к любой мелочи. — Разве не было бы разумней вернуться и доложить о ситуации?

— Потому что таким образом мы отвлекаем противника на себя? — Рен нахмурился, понимая к чему ведет его призрак. — Но двое против организованных кабал?..

— В том числе, — Восьмой уклончиво качнул головой. — Но еще потому, что нам необходимо добраться до узла связи как можно быстрее. И по возможности отсечь кабал от центрального узла комплекса. 

— Потому что?.. — пурпурные грани оболочки призрака выразительно блеснули под прерывающимся светом ламп.  
— ...тут находится старый информационный узел, сохранившийся со времен Золотого Века, — казалось, что Восьмой как-то иначе воспринимал эти вопросы, совершенно не видя в них возрастающего беспокойства. 

— И как давно ты про это узнал? — голос Рена на мгновение приобрел ледяные интонации. Как давно охотник знал, что именно тут спрятано? — В какой момент “помощь с открытием дверей” превратилась в самоубийственную миссию, без намека на то, что у нас будет подкрепление?

— Ммм… минут пятнадцать назад, когда мы отбили малый информационный центр, — Восьмой демонстративно изобразил задумчивость, подперев подбородок ладонью в измазанной кровью перчатке. Золотые окуляры шлема внимательно смотрели на Рена, отчего общий образ охотника плыл, делая его слегка комичным. — А самоубийственной миссия стала ровно тогда, когда нас с тобой подняли призраки. Хреновое знакомство с Авангардом, не спорю. Но это наш обычный вторник. Или четверг. Или любой другой день. Не стану отрицать, бывают дни проще. Есть стражи, которые не вылезают за пределы стен. Но в основном…

Он махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину, словно показывая то, что было “в основном обычным вторником” в его понимании. 

— Зачастую, когда мы сталкиваемся с тем, что может критично повлиять на наше положение — мы делаем, что можем. Кто-то бежит. Кто-то кидается в гущу сражения. Кто-то,.. — охотник выглядел уставшим. Белоснежная броня испачкалась в пыли и крови: своей ли, чужой? Золотые птичьи глаза под грязным капюшоном на этот раз смотрели серьезно и устало. — Считай это моим личным… долгом перед теми, кого я когда-то выводил из осажденного Города, вместо того чтобы смотаться на Титан ради перегруппировки. И ты прав. Я не имел права втягивать вас в подобное, но и сам не знал, что оно обернется планомерной атакой одного идиота на давно организованную базу кабал. 

— Значит, нет смысла расслабляться, — щелчок затвора достаточно резко раздался в небольшой комнате, в которой они отсиживались, достаточно резко. Словно подводил итог их разговору куда резоннее, чем слова Рена. — У нас не так много времени.

Он мог не доверять словам охотника. Он вполне резонно мог поставить под сомнение все, что они делали с момента первого столкновения с противником. Но то, что он ощущал, что слышал в том, о чем говорил Восьмой, он не мог отрицать. Рену однозначно не врали. Ни в ставшей понятной грусти, которой вновь несло от охотника. Ни в его намерениях, которым нашлось вполне понятное желание отдать дань тем, кто жил за этими стенами. О том, что и сам Рен хотел бы поступить так же, пусть его опыт столкновения со стражами был сплошной болью и разочарованием, он предпочел подумать как-нибудь потом. Возможно, именно поэтому он лишь нахмурился, когда Тушенка по внутренней связи заметил, что он не ощущает Старбима рядом.

***

Прогрызаться дальше к их цели стало намного сложней. Краткая передышка сыграла на руку не только им. Кабал, имеющие куда более серьезные средства коммуникации, организованно забаррикадировались, вынуждая снизить темп. Они, отлично понимая, с кем имеют дело, приняли опасность серьезно, сосредотачивая свои силы на защите занятой территории. Приходилось выбирать куда более хитрые способы проникновения в очередные комнаты, чтобы хотя бы на несколько метров стать ближе к цели.

Мысли и переживания выветрились из головы, став не более чем белым шумом. Тело действовало иногда по какому-то наитию, но Рен больше не сомневался в собственных действиях — не было смысла. Он явно в своей прошлой жизни был кем-то, для кого сражения были не в новинку. По крайней мере он не подвергал эту мысль сомнениям слишком долго. 

Они двигались вперед, старательно прорываясь к центральному залу управления, ровно до того момента, пока удача не отвернулась от них. Двери, приводимые в движение автоматикой, захлопнулись, отсекая их от возможности отступить назад и перегруппироваться. Вынуждая двигаться вперед по узкому коридору, в котором не было ни шанса на то, чтобы увернуться. Туда, где была та самая цель, до которой было рукой подать.

Где-то внутри поднималась липкая волна страха. Понятного, естественного страха загнанного в ловушку существа. Позади раздался странный, изломанный смешок тяжело опирающегося на стену Восьмого, когда коридор наполнился грохотом разгоняющегося для стрельбы крупнокалиберного пулемета. 

Время словно сорвалось с цепи, погружая Рена в страх, перемешанный с осознанием происходящего. В какой момент он упустил то, что Восьмой был критически ранен? Сколько коридоров тот шел за ним, а не вел за собой вперед? Когда он отмахнулся от замечания Тушенки о пропаже Старбима и куда делся черно-золотой призрак? Огненные, невыносимо белые росчерки пронеслись над его головой в странном, завораживающем танце мощи Света, гася первые раскаты выстрелов. Испачканное в грязи и крови тело охотника опало перед ним на пол в каком-то замедленном темпе, лишенное той мгновенной грации силы, которую Рен видел до того. 

Страх, боль, отрицание — эмоции слились в один цельный ком злости и ярости. Не так Рен представлял себе знакомство с Авангардом. Не так желал бы завести простое знакомство со стражем, потеряв его через несколько часов после встречи из-за того, что оказался недостаточно внимательным. Острый комок ярости переполнял, вырывался за пределы тела фиолетовым свечением. Ему надо было всего-лишь прорваться вперед, заставить противника дать ему хотя бы долю мгновения. Сила текла через его тело, наконец формируя оружие Света. Пусть и сотканное из отчаянья и ярости.

Стрела сорвалась с тетивы созданного силой лука, вынуждая противника застыть на то самое необходимое мгновение. Вынуждая замереть, дезориентируя, ослабляя. Рен метнулся вперед не задумываясь, пригибаясь и прячась за препятствиями, выхватывая на бегу нож и втыкая его в замеченный зазор между шлемом и нагрудником огромного кабал, стоящего за гашеткой пулемета. Толкнул нож со всей силы, пытаясь провернуть лезвие и понимая, что не может увернуться от летящего в его голову огромного бронированного кулака. 

Боль пришла вместе с ощущением опустошенности и осознания собственной глупости. Он поддался эмоциям, рванул вперед, пытаясь защитить израненного, но пока еще вроде бы живого охотника. Собственное рычание, прорывающееся сквозь боль и разочарование, он с трудом разбирал через булькающую речь явно воодушевленных кабал. Дернулся, пытаясь убрать из глаз осколки разбитого визора. И замер, ощущая странный, острый запах озона, становящийся с каждой секундой все сильней. 

Шепот разрядов, сопровождаемый нестерпимо-ярким сиянием молний, раздался откуда-то впереди призрачным эхом. Нарастающим с каждым вздохом, вынуждающим инстинктивно отползти в укрытие, заставляющим кабал сменить ликование на беспокойство, а потом и на захлебывающиеся вопли смерти. Треск разрядов и молний заполнил собой все вокруг, вынуждая закрыть глаза. Последнее, что Рен смог рассмотреть в танце сходящего с ума электричества, было сияние знакомой Короны Бурь, охваченной бело-синеватым нимбом света.

***

Когда все прекратилось, Рен еще какое-то время был неподвижен, пытаясь справиться с темнотой в глазах и общим ощущение опустошающей слабости. Белая с красными узорами роба, больше похожая на шинель, все еще казалась размытым пятном.

— Ему нужна помощь, — Рен кое-как заставил себя говорить. Помотал головой, пытаясь отделаться от впившихся в кожу осколков и сфокусировать взгляд на варлоке. — Восьмой… его призрак, похоже…

— Что с его призраком? 

Спокойствие в голосе подошедшего варлока на мгновение заставило захлебнуться собственной злостью и отчаянием. Ощущение неправильности происходящего прорывалось даже через всепоглощающую слабость. Рен с остервенением содрал с головы ставший бесполезным шлем и зло посмотрел снизу вверх на совершенно не торопящегося варлока.

— Не знаю. Может быть скажете мне сами? — он зло дернул рукой, вновь оседая на землю от накатывающей волнами тошноты и головокружения. — Он не излечивался от ранений, мой призрак не ощущал присутствия Старбима. Что же может приключиться с призраком, если его страж не исцеляется?

Он готов был вцепиться в нечто, похожее на аксельбанты, висящие на мантии варлока, когда тот мягко опустился на колено перед ним и снял шлем.

— Не спорю, однажды Десять-Восемь примет свою окончательную смерть. Как и каждый из нас, — на Рена смотрел совершенно седой мужчина лет сорока. Пронзительные голубые глаза светились всепоглощающим спокойствием и искрами озорства. — Но случится это лишь тогда, когда его тактика перестанет работать. Да и тогда, мне кажется, он привычно приспособится. Взгляни сам.

Он так же спокойно, словно вокруг не несло прожаренным мясом кабал и гарью от перераскаленного оружия, указал куда-то за спину опешившему от происходящего Рену, вынуждая того извернуться и посмотреть назад. Два призрака, уже знакомый черно-золотой и белоснежно-алый, мирно покоились в ладонях сидящего на останках обшивки Восьмого.


	3. Бойтесь своих желаний

Когда он впервые увидел эту компанию еще на свалке, Рену показалось, что между теми стражами было нечто, что можно назвать дружбой. Сейчас, среди трупов и разрухи, это спокойное “приспособится” казалось дичайшим издевательством. Словно весь тот смех, вся та вера Тушенки в то, что он наконец столкнулся с “нормальными” Стражами, взяло и рухнуло в один момент. Рен силой заставил себя встать и за пару шагов подошел к уже стоящему Восьмому. Как бы там ни было, а он не собирался просто так сдаваться после всего пути, что проделал. 

— Как ты? 

Он не задумывался об этикете и правилах, когда схватил охотника за предплечье, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Это шло в разрез не только с чем-то, что должно было быть воспитанием, но и с уважением личного пространства. Рену было необходимо понять самостоятельно, что происходит и в каком состоянии Восьмой. Слои брони и тактические перчатки должны были смягчить эмпатический контакт, но Рен болезненно поперхнулся воздухом, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими не-своими эмоциями. Ярость, гнев, отвращение и ненависть хлынули волной фантомной боли через сомкнутые в судороге пальцы.

— Не трогай.

Охотник медленно обернулся, глядя прямо на Рена “золотыми” окулярами шлема. Он не пытался выдернуть руку из чужих пальцев, но сама поза говорила о его нежелании чужих прикосновений. Голос Восьмого был предельно спокойным, но в нем слышались те самые эмоции, которые били по Рену с такой же силой, что и заключенный в броню кулак кабал.

Разжать пальцы далось с трудом. Рен осторожно убрал руку и на шаг отошел назад, всматриваясь в изменившегося охотника с недоумением. Но тот лишь покачал головой и, сделав знак варлоку, направился обратно вглубь комплекса, откуда они пришли. 

— Что… происходит? — чужие эмоции хоть и пропали из-за прервавшегося физического контакта, но оставили после себя неприятный след собственной вины. Все то время, что они провели вместе с Восьмым, Рен ни разу не замечал за охотником каких-либо негативных эмоций. И теперь, ощущая этот спектр отрицательных переживаний, Рен задавался вопросом, что успело произойти за столь короткий отрезок времени. 

— Все нормально, — варлок, неслышно оказавшийся рядом, осторожно преградил дорогу жестом руки, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. — Он не любит, когда к нему прикосаются без разрешения. 

— Настолько сильно не любит? — Рен перевел взгляд с собственной ладони, в которой все еще ощущалась фантомная боль от чужих эмоций, на варлока. Тот оказался выше пробужденного и приходилось чуть задирать голову, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение лица собеседника. — Вроде бы я ему не успел причинить зла.

— Настолько, что ломал руки тем, до кого не доходило это со второго вежливого предупреждения, — седоволосый мужчина спокойно покачал головой и жестом предложил двигаться вслед за ушедшим вперед Восьмым. Казалось, яд в голосе Рена его даже не раздражал. Словно происходящее было привычной нормой. По крайней мере для этих двоих. — Дело действительно не в тебе. Любые чужие прикосновения, которые он не контролирует, вызывают у него каскад тяжелых негативных реакций. 

— Что было с его призраком? — эмоции, постепенно затухая, оставляли после себя неприятный след непонимания. Информация, поданная совершенно буднично, не вызывала подозрений, но порождала куда больше вопросов. Спокойствие, которое он принял за безразличие, видимо, действительно было тем, чем казалось. Привычкой, выработанной годами работы вместе. Рен заставил себя несколько раз медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, беря под контроль собственные чуства. — Его присутствие не регистрировалось Тушенкой.

— Не удивительно, — приятный женский голос раздался совсем рядом, и бело-алый призрак в утилитарной оболочке с четырьмя шипами скользнул от плеча варлока к пробужденному и завис рядом. — Старбим и Десять-Восемь уже давно отработали этот прием.

— Сколько лет они уже так “живут”, Хильд? — варлок с тёплой улыбкой взглянул на своего призрака и покачал головой. — Призрак — единственное, что может восстановить стража. И единственное же, что может позвать на помощь. Старбим попросту улетел звать подмогу из той точки, которая минимально привлекла бы внимание кабал, не позволяя им обнаружить вас раньше времени. Остальное Восьмой попросту просчитал — время, усилия, момент собственного падения. 

— И момент вашего прибытия? — ядовитые интонации все-таки просочились в голос, но Рен не стал ничего менять и извиняться. — И вот это ваше “приспособится”?

— Мы все приспосабливаемся, — силуэт застывшего перед сияющим огнями терминалом Восьмого обернулся. Темная фигура на фоне золотисто-алых всполохов мониторов казалась гротескно-тонкой, притягивающей взгляд. — На этом построена эволюция. Поэтому просто прекратите заниматься переругиванием из-за того, что в принципе не стоит внимания. Я жив. Вы тоже. У нас остатки серверов Золотого Века под носом, которые мы…

— Десять-Восемь, — голос, которым заговорил Старбим, был Рену незнаком. Но то, как изменился язык тела Восьмого и вздохнул варлок, говорило куда больше, чем имя говорящего. Интонации, в которых слышалось куда больше стали, чем беспокойства, заставляли неосознанно выпрямить спину и привести мысли в порядок. — Как меня слышно?

— Так точно, коммандер, — Рен заметил, как плечи охотника чуть опустились, словно он совершенно не желал продолжать этот разговор, но у него не было возможности отказаться. — Слышим отлично.

— В таком случае, будь добр, прибудь в мой кабинет как можно быстрее, — в голосе не изменилась ни одна нота, но ощущение легкого раздражения и тяжелого неодобрения слышалось даже в таком варианте. — И не забудь прихватить нового стража с собой, Восьмой.

— Будет исполнено, — охотник изобразил выразительный вздох и отдал честь собственному призраку под искренний смех варлока.

***

Стены Башни, казалось, светились в лучах заходящего солнца. Длинные, густые тени надстроек перечерчивали их, создавая спутанный узор. Рен смотрел на это сквозь визор нового шлема, который ему почти насильно всунули в руки еще в бункере. 

Так ли он представлял себе первое свое попадание на Башню? В то самое место, в которое он стремился после встречи со своим призраком. Именно это имел ввиду Тушенка, когда говорил о принятии и распростертых объятиях авангарда? Губы как-то сами собой сложились в кривоватую улыбку. 

Стена жила своей жизнью. Вокруг сновало множество стражей в самых разнообразных одеждах: от брони до чего-то вполне обыденного, не предназначенного для боя. Среди пестрой толпы носителей света выделялись серые фигуры то ли охранников, то ли местной полиции. Рен не мог точно идентифицировать их статус, но оружие в их руках говорило больше, чем утилитарность их одежды. Видимо, даже в месте обитания стражей существовали свои, жесткие правила. 

Было странно не ощущать подавляющей ненависти или всепоглощающей грусти от окружающих. Но, видимо, Рен оказался достаточно перепачканным в саже и перестал походить сам на себя. Разве что иногда стражи оборачивались, если он умудрялся случайно задеть кого-то, пока пытался догнать Восьмого. Охотник целенаправленно двигался в известном ему направлении и не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. То ли потому, что видел это всегда, то ли потому, что попросту стремился как можно быстрей добраться до вызвавшего их коммандера. 

Открытые площадки сменялись крытыми переходами, переходы — лестницами, лестницы — почти технологическими коридорами. Хотелось на мгновение остановиться, чтобы рассмотреть окружающее, но Восьмой не собирался задерживаться даже на минуту. Да и сквозящее от него чуть виноватое раздражение говорило больше любых слов.   
Уже стоя в большом кабинете с выходящим на Город огромным окном, Рен пытался понять по витающим в воздухе эмоциям, насколько ситуация действительно оказалась плоха. То, что стоящий напротив охотника хозяин кабинета был крайне раздражен и недоволен, можно было сказать, даже не будучи пробужденным. Коммандер хмуро глядел на снявшего шлем Восьмого, словно пытался прожечь в нем взглядом несколько дыр размером с Солнце. 

— Во-первых, я попрошу вас снять шлем, — внезапное обращение не к упрямо глядящему прямо перед собой охотнику сбило Рена с мысли. — Не потому, что не доверяю. Просто таковы правила.

Снимать единственное, что пока уберегало его от очередной волны ненависти и выстрелов в голову, Рену не хотелось. Но правила есть правила. Он аккуратно снял шлем, стараясь не слишком сильно растрепать и без того отросшие и грязные волосы. Но вместо ожидаемой волны негативных эмоций он получил лишь вежливый кивок, после чего от него отвернулись, вновь сосредоточив все внимание на Восьмом.

— Во-вторых, Восьмой, с каких пор у нас принято идти на подобную операцию одному? Напомни мне, будь так добр, почему ты не вызвал подкрепление сразу, а потащил с собой незарегистрированного стража? — пробужденный, явно наделенный немалой властью, очень устало смотрел на охотника. Прямая спина, сложенные за ней руки, залегшие вокруг глаз морщины. Тяжелый взгляд командующего, который привык, похоже, ко всему. Рен отмечал каждую деталь, складывая картинку в голове. И был отчаянно рад, что так смотрят сейчас не на него. — Тем более, Восьмой, во имя Света, почему ты вообще пошел против всех гласных и негласных правил, решив вмешаться в естественный ход событий для нового стража?!

— Почему на явную и давно известную угрозу для Стены было выделено три с половиной Стража, и без того заваленных делами по самое горло? — хмурый Восьмой, уже привыкший к подобным выволочкам, выразительно вздохнул и явно пошел в наступление.   
— Я вынужден был взять того, кто под руку попался.

— Но почему именно его?!

— Потому, что он знал свалку лучше меня! 

Казалось, еще немного, и между охотником и командером во все стороны полетят совершенно неиллюзорные искры. Рен старался придержать собственные эмоции при себе, не привлекая внимания двух пробужденных. Ему сейчас не было необходимости в их внимании. А вот наблюдать за происходящим, подмечая язык тел, жестикуляцию и сквозящие вокруг эмоции, было крайне интересно. Совершенно не понимая ничего в том, что происходит, Рен постепенно выстраивал для себя схему взаимоотношений. Понять иерархию, казалось, было легко. Но то, что Восьмой привычно держал удар, говорило о том, что он имел и свой вес на Башне. И в то же время то, как держался и ставил себя коммандер, говорило о его высоком занимаемом посте. Тихий шепот Тушенки, кратко назвавшего этого пробужденного коммандером Завалой, лишь подтвердил все догадки и наблюдения. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас пытаешься увильнуть от ответа, — Завала, казалось, давил одной своей фигурой, заставляя поежиться даже тогда, когда весь его гнев был направлен на другого. — Восьмой, ты знаешь, какие у этого всего будут последствия.

— Какие, коммандер? Что я буду нести за него ответственность? Что инициатива наказуема? — охотник, даже не пытавшийся до этого момента хоть как-то давить в ответ, развел руками в стороны. Словно показывая, насколько он действительно понимал всю серьезность ситуации. — Поразительно, но меня это не удивляет. Все еще. Это было мое решение, коммандер. 

— Вот как.

Рену на мгновение показалось, что именно сейчас Восьмого так или иначе либо изгонят из Башни, либо накажут каким-либо еще подобным образом. Эмоциональный фон, до этого искривший усталым раздражением и ленивой злостью, резко стал очень ровным. И если от Восьмого все еще сквозило уже ставшей привычной усталой грустью, то от Завалы исходили волны холодного спокойствия. Коммандер коротко бросил взгляд на черно-белый револьвер в кобуре на бедре Восьмого и перестал нависать над охотником. Он отошел к столу и сосредоточенно взглянул в огромное окно на залитый огнями город. 

— Раз уж это было твоим решением, то последствия его ты прекрасно осознавал, Восьмой. И раз уж вы стали командой, в таком случае,.. — Завала отвернулся от окна и окинул ледяным взглядом их обоих. Рен сдержался, чтобы не поежиться от неприятного ощущения близящегося наказания. — Ответственность за совершенное вами будет нести каждый из вас. Все последствия ваших действий будут рассматриваться как результат действия группы, а не каждого по отдельности. 

Рен постарался не хмуриться, чтобы не привлечь ненужное внимание коммандера. Он ожидал выволочки, вынесения наказания, лекции в конце концов. Но не создания боевой группы. Восьмой уже являлся частью совершенно другой, слаженной и сплоченной команды, в которой был тот самый белый варлок. Возможно ли было взять, и одним приказом разрушить уже сложившуюся группу, Рен не знал. Однако происходящее говорило, что можно. Ощущение того, что он одним своим присутствием в том злополучном бункере подставил охотника, все больше крепло. 

— Вашим первым заданием будет устранение фалленского лидера, который решил собрать под своим командованием новый дом. Поиск информации советую начать со Спутанных Берегов, — коммандер Завала смотрел жестко, подмечая каждую эмоцию на лицах стражей, стоящих перед ним. Рен ощущал, как эмоциональный фон из ровного и холодного становится более мягким, с долей усталого раздражения и уже знакомой грусти. — И, большая просьба, не обращаться за помощью к Спайдеру. Его услуги не входят в запланированные на этот год траты, Восьмой. 

— Так точно, — охотник, стоявший до этого, уперев руки в бока, бодро отсалютовал и двинулся к Рену, словно собираясь ухватить того за шкирку и утащить за собой. — Будет выполнено.

— И чтобы я вас обоих тут не видел пару месяцев, — командный, сухой тон Завалы сменился ворчливым. Словно весь этот спор был не столько выволочкой, сколько возможностью выпустить пар. Рен с интересом всматривался в фигуру коммандера, удивленный такой внезапной сменой настроения. — Зарегистрируй нового стража на Башне. И выметайтесь со Стены.

***

— Это действительно было не наказанием, Восьмой?

События этого дня были столь насыщенными, что Рен попросту хотел хоть как-то поставить в происходящем точку. Еще утром он и не предполагал, что что-то пойдет не так, как обычно. Очередной день в контейнере и, возможно, вылазка за чем-то на свалку. Еще один день, похожий на сотни таких же. А в итоге он идет по внутренним коридорам Стены Последнего Города, держа в руках совершенно новый комплект брони, обзавелся командой (пусть и из одного стража) и сразу же получил первое задание. Что-то во всем этом неприятно дергало, словно происходящее — не более чем мутный сон после перегрева на солнце. Но вес сумки был реальным, ощутимо оттягивающим руку. 

— Это? — идущий впереди охотник обернулся, но замедлять шаги даже не собирался. — Нет. Это работа, которую надо сделать.

— Ты ведь понял, о чем я тебя спросил.

Рен остановился, вынуждая Восьмого хотя бы обернуться для того, чтобы проверить, куда делся его свежеиспеченный напарник. Усталость от недосказанности и замалчивания тоже была вполне реальной. Почти осязаемой.

— Нет, — Восьмой действительно остановился и как-то дерганно повел плечами, словно сбрасывал напряжение. Охотник на мгновение нахмурился, но взглянул на Рена прямо, словно больше не собирался юлить. — Это, возможно, наказание. Но не для тебя. Завала не стал бы так поступать с кем-то, кто только пришел на Стену и не вник в то, что тут происходит. 

— Тогда что это для нас? — Тушенка, до этого не желавший показываться, наконец перестал быть единым целым со своим стражем и повис ровно между Реном и Восьмым. — Задания выдаются не так. Я ведь тоже жил на стене, Восьмой.

— Ну, так задания выдают мне, — охотник улыбнулся, словно пытаясь извиниться, и развел руками. — И раз уж вы стали моей боевой группой, то вам и досталась часть моей славы…

— Ты столь особенный страж? — Рен не удержался и позволил сарказму просочиться в голос. — Раз тебе задания выдает сам Завала?

— Ну, я просто такой самоуверенный засранец, что заданиями в меня прилетает как пулей в голову, — на этот раз Восьмой искренне усмехнулся, даже не пытаясь замаскировать усталую грусть. — И хорошо, если в лоб прилетит. А то может и в затылок, если мы тут еще хоть ненадолго задержимся. 

Рен недоверчиво хмыкнул, но лжи не почуял. С тем, что Восьмой был странным, спорить не хотелось.

***

Ангар поражал своей монументальностью. Рен с интересом оглядывал стоящие корабли, позабыв на время о накатывающей усталости и голоде. Разные модификации, разные модели, разная расцветка. Ничего унифицированного, все максимально уникальное, даже если модель и конструкция кораблей была одинаковой. От пафосно бело-золотых до ярких неоновых расцветок, стандартных наименований до витиеватых названий, нарисованных на бортах как попало. Казалось, что каждый страж пытался выделиться как-то по-особенному, и это отвлекало от других мыслей. 

Наблюдать и прогнозировать, к которому из кораблей пойдет прямой наводкой Восьмой, было сродни забавной детской игре, где почти не было логики. Однако всегда можно было положиться на наблюдательность и примерное знание своего соперника. Но охотник миновал бело-мраморный корабль с изящными обводами крыльев, и безобразно-яркий транспортник с прямоугольными формами корпуса, и небольшой серо-стальной корабль, напоминающий насекомое благодаря своим солнечным парусам. 

— Я думал, твой корабль будет выглядеть несколько иначе, — Рен стоял у основания трапа, который вел к совершенно потрепанному кораблю невнятной серо—коричневой расцветки. По тому было видно, что гоняли его в хвост и в гриву, не особенно заботясь о внешнем виде. — Например, как вон тот.

— “Обсидиановые крылья”? — Восьмой оторвался от попытки открыть заклинивший замок и взглянул в ту сторону, куда махнул рукой Рен. Черный, тускло поблескивающий обшивкой под лампами ангара корабль с хищным строением корпуса, казалось, не вызывал у охотника никаких эмоций. — Слишком заметно. А вот эта ласточка — именно то, что нам и надо.

— То, что надо? — Рен пожалел, что Восьмой не увидит, насколько сильно изогнулась его бровь в попытке выразить всю глубину иронии. — Оно даже внешне похоже на то, что развалится при попытке взлететь.

— Зато оно не привлекает внимание и не говорит ничего о том, кто на нем прилетел, — охотник хлопнул по обшивке ладонью и с невнятным бурчанием всадил нож ровно в то место, где должен был быть запор заклинившего люка. — Кроме того, что это транспортник для общего пользования, и брать его может любой страж, у которого не хватило блеска на свой корабль. Добро пожаловать на борт!

Нож с хрустом выбил что-то внутри устройства запирания двери, и та с тихим шипением отъехала в сторону. Охотник демонстративно отошел в сторону и сделал жест, приглашающий пройти внутрь этого летающего безобразия. 

— Занимай любую каюту, санузел найдешь, если еды нет в местном бортовом рефрижераторе — попроси Старбима, он тебе что-нибудь трансматом выдаст.

Рен стоял в узком, обшарпанном коридоре, ведущем в кабину пилота, и провожал взглядом спину Восьмого. Несомненно, он найдет все, что ему нужно и даже сверх упомянутого охотником. Но сейчас, находясь в десятках километров от собственного контейнера, ставшего ему почти родным домом, Рен больше всего хотел тихо взвыть.

— Ты не зря доверился мне, правда? — Тушенка, зависший над плечом, деловито дернул сегментом оболочки. 

— Но я… — Рен на мгновение запнулся, пытаясь сформулировать мысль, которая билась о внутренние стенки черепа и никак не позволяла себя поймать. — Не так себе это представлял!


End file.
